


We Will Always Be Family

by stellacadente



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU of my KOTFE AU, But otherwise SFW, Canon is now my AU, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, KotFE AU, SWTOR 5.2, War on Iokath, screw the canon that says our companions have to hate each other, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: IF I accepted the canon version of Malavai Quinn's return during War on Iokath, this would have totally happened.





	We Will Always Be Family

**Author's Note:**

> But I've never accepted that Quinn -- except for one line of canon dialogue very early on -- was ever mean to Vette. In my head, they became friends, although more like occasionally squabbling siblings. While Quinn teaches Vette a lot of things, he winds up learning a lot more from her in so many ways.

With the damnable “superweapon” out of commission, and the Republic troops in retreat, Xhareen finally got a moment to breathe. Her first thought was to track down Malavai. 

Quinn’s remark about “six years, eight months and twelve days” hit her like a gundark’s fist in the face when he said it. Though she’d spent most of it in carbonite and a lot less time alone, to her, it had been an eternity. It would be a long time before she could even fathom how it must have affected him. 

She looked around the command post for a secure terminal and prayed Lana had programmed in a direct line to Empress Acina’s base of operations. She found one and was just punching in the commands when she heard it.

“Commander. My love.” That deep voice, authoritarian but soft. Musical, but assured. Maybe it had deepened some over the years but it was still her Malavai. And how good it sounded in her ears right now!

They met, wordlessly, in the middle of the room and wrapped themselves around each other and kissed and fondled and forgot to breathe until Xhareen could take no more. There weren’t any flat surfaces that weren’t covered in mission critical items or she would have simply tossed Quinn toward one and stripped off her own clothes along the way.

Still, they had managed to dishevel each other quite obviously when they suddenly realized they weren’t alone.

Quinn, whose back had been facing the side entrance, turned, his jacket unbuttoned, his belt half off and his hair mussed. Xhareen moved around him to see what – or who – he was staring at as tears started to form in his eyes.

It was Vette, just arrived from Odessen on a supply run. She was just standing there, holding a crate of electronics supplies, her mouth open and her lekku twitching.

“I … I … it’s really you, isn’t it?” she whispered.

He nodded, biting at his lip. 

Vette went to sit the crate down, but dropped it halfway to the floor. And just left it turned on its side, the lid burst open and parts falling out.

Neither one of them moved until Xhareen nudged Quinn. “Go on, then,” she urged. 

Quinn took maybe two steps before Vette charged toward him. Despite his exhaustion – from the surprise but welcomed reunion with his wife to the heated battle over the past two days – he stayed on his feet as Vette jumped into his arms and gave him her surprisingly convincing imitation of a wampa hug.

Passion would have to wait, Xhareen told herself with an inner sigh. Vette was family, and family came first.

“Hey,” Xhareen said, clearing her throat. “Why don’t we go down to the chow line, get something terrible to eat, and go sit somewhere and talk for a while?”

She and Quinn had decades of time ahead of them, of that she was certain, but reunions like this can happen only once.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>  
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> LLF Comment Builder  
>    
>  **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, unless there are multiples with the same comment in a short period of time. This author reads and appreciates them all.



End file.
